


some fun

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Group Sex, M/M, Raw Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: it is all jaemin's idea, as always."let's spy upon mark and hyuck while they are fucking"."let's corner renjun in the shower"."let's corrupt chenle".and now "let's fuck doyoung".





	some fun

"are you out of your mind?!" jeno hisses when jaemin says that outrages suggestion out loud. and yeah, even if he welcomed all the previous ideas of his boyfriend, this one really seems crazy.

"why?" jaemin blinks innocently. "you’re his favorite dongsaeng, he won’t say no to you".

jeno gasps in disbelief.

"jaemin, it's one thing to ask to buy something or to ask for help, but you don’t go around asking your hyungs to fuck you".

"who said we are going to ask him?" jaemin smirks, "we'll just make it impossible for him to say no", jaemin finishes, and jeno just can’t believe it.

the thing is, jeno knows that jaemin always makes it his way even if at first jeno doesn't approve his ideas. so when jaemin tells him to ask the manager let them both roommate with doyoung in chile, jeno can't help but obey.

and when they storm into doyoung's room with their luggage, he just smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"see? he didn't mind at all" jaemin grins to jeno, nudging him in the ribs, when doyoung's left for 127 rehearsal. jeno just sighs.

"you do understand i don't like the idea?"

"you’ll like it when you stick your cock in doyoung's ass", jaemin laughs, and jeno feels his cheeks burning of shame... and arousal. sure, he thinks that doyoung is hot, cause all of them are, but he's never thought of him in that way, although he'd lie if he said that his cock doesn't twitch at the thought of fucking doyoung, especially when jaemin describes to him all the positions they can try with doyoung, how they can fuck his mouth, or suck his cock together, or spitroast him, or... 

jeno has to grit his teeth not to groan.

as they return to their room after the concert is over, doyoung lets them occupy the shower first, watching in amusement as the bathroom door closes behind both of them. jaemin even suggested to take shower all together, but jeno pushed him in the bathroom, smiling to doyoung and apologising for jaemin's joke.

they don't spend long there, cause all of them are tired and they don't want doyoung to fall asleep before they do what they've planned. when doyoung finishes showering, he finds them lying on his bed and raises an eyebrow at that.

"come here, hyung", jaemin says in a sing-song voice, and doyoung is a bit taken aback.

"don’t you have your own bed?"

"yeah, but let's take a selfie first", jeno answers, smiling sweetly, and doyoung sighs, but smiles back and lies down beside them. he makes a surprised sound when jeno climbs on top of him, jaemin pressing closely to his side.

"let's take a photo like we’re going to sleep".

"erm... okay", doyoung eyes them suspiciously, but they put angelic expressions on their faces, and doyoung fishes his phone out of his pocket. he reaches out his arm and counts '1-2' before taking a photo, and jaemin tangles his leg with doyoung's, pressing his half-hard cock to the older's hip, while jeno starts fidgeting on top of him slightly.

"let's take a few more", jaemin suggests, and while doyoung is busy with finding a good angle, jeno starts slowly grinding against his crotch.

"what are you doing?" doyoung asks them firmly as the photo shoot is over.

jaemin sighs and clicks his tongue.

"you’re too clever to be corrupted, right?" he takes doyoung's phone and tosses it away, and doyoung tries to protest, but jeno moves his hips faster, and doyoung shuts his mouth not to let a moan escape.

"we just want to have some fun", jaemin whispers right in his ear.

"well, i’m not going to be a part of it", doyoung says in a stern voice, trying to get up, but jeno pins him down, grinding more intensely, and doyoung moans softly, his eyes going wide the next moment.

"i can feel your cock hardening, hyung", jeno says quietly, and doyoung's face blushes as he looks jeno straight in the eyes. jaemin smirks at that and nods to jeno to quickly unbuckle doyoung's belt.

"hey, what the—" doyoung shouts, as jeno tugs down his jeans, but jaemin grips him by the chin and turns his head to give doyoung a serious look.

"hyung, if you want us to stop, just say it, and we'll leave you alone".

doyoung stares at him a few seconds, as jeno's stopped undressing him, then turns his gaze to jeno and slowly lifts his hips up, giving permission to take his clothes off. jaemin grins and pecks doyoung in the cheek.

"you're gonna like it".

jeno reveals doyoung's cock and takes it in his hand, stroking to make it fully hard.

"are you going to help me?" he asks jaemin, and jaemin crawls closer to him while jeno climbs off doyoung. they bend over above his cock and simultaneously lick two wide stripes on his length.

"oh god", doyoung mutters and places his hands on their heads as they continue licking his cock like a lollipop. jaemin is the first to take it in his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down, while jeno wraps his fingers around the base, squeezing tightly. doyoung exhales heavily as jeno takes his turn and bobs his head on doyoung's cock, making the tip slide against the inner side of his cheeks, while jaemin lifts up doyoung's t-shirt and starts stroking his stomach, slightly scratching the nails on his skin.

when jeno takes doyoung's cock down his throat, doyoung can't help but moan softly, rolling his eyes. he bucks his hips up to make jeno take it deeper, and jaemin reaches his hand to push jeno's head down so his nose brushes against doyoung's abdomen. he gags a few times before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting his swollen lips with doyoung's dick.

at this point doyoung's breath is far from steady, and before he can make another inhale, jeno takes the tip of his cock in his mouth and sucks vigorously, tasting the precum on his tongue. doyoung curses under his breath and digs his hand in jeno's hair, closing his eyes in pleasure. as jeno takes his cock a bit deeper and gives jaemin a meaningful look. jaemin nods silently, gets off the bed, rushes to his backpack and comes back with a bottle of lube. he positions himself between doyoung's legs, as jeno moves aside, and strokes his coated in lube digit between doyoung's ass cheeks.

doyoung's eyes fly open and he almost jumps on the bed.

"no, wait, i—" but he doesn't finish, because jeno pulls away of his cock and gets up to look him in the eyes, pressing his finger to doyoung's lips. he doesn't say anything, just stares right in doyoung's eyes for a few moments, and when jaemin pushes his finger inside, doyoung frowns and parts his lips in a soft moan, so jeno slides his two fingers in his hot mouth. doyoung closes his eyes obediently and bends his legs in the knees for jaemin to better access his hole.

"you’re not as tight as i thought you’d be, hyung", jaemin chuckles while scissoring doyoung's ass, and doyoung glares down at him, blushing and ready to go into a long rant, but jeno takes his tongue between his fingers and squeezes it slightly, making doyoung let out a surprised whine.

"we won’t ask who fucks you, hyung, but if you ever want us to join, don’t hesitate to invite us", jaemin chuckles, and doyoung gasps at the words around jeno's fingers, shutting his eyes as jaemin stretches his walls with three fingers, massaging his sensitive spot.

when doyoung starts pushing his ass down, jaemin slowly takes his fingers out and strokes his entrance with his fingertip.

"i think he's ready", he says confidently, and jeno pulls his fingers out of doyoung's mouth, stroking his heated cheek. he quickly takes off his sweatpants and positions himself on jaemin's place, while jaemin straddles doyoung's chest pulling his cock out and pressing the tip against his lips.

"how about working your two holes for us, hyung?"

"watch ur mouth", doyoung tries to sound serious and intimidating, but he fails, because his face is flushed with red and voice trembling as he feels jeno's cock slowly entering his slick hole.

"c'mon", jaemin says softly, brushing the tip of his cock against doyoung's lips, and doyoung licks them before opening his mouth to take jaemin's cock in.

jaemin breathes out in bliss and smiles, watching doyoung frown as jeno starts moving with slow long thrusts, gripping on doyoung's hips. he rolls his hips in a steady tempo, and when doyoung's ass clenches, he groans, closing his eyes.

"hyung, it feels so good to be inside you", he says, stroking doyoung's plush thighs, making deeper thrusts to open his ass more.

"i told you you'd like it" , jaemin lets out a small laugh, and when doyoung gives him in displeased look, his mouth stuffed with jaemin's cock, jaemin pushes further smiling as doyoung opens his mouth wider to take his cock half in. the position is not the most comfortable for doyoung, so he starts drooling around jaemin's shaft, whining when jeno’s grip tightens, and he starts fucking into him faster, so his hips slap against doyoung's ass cheeks.

"hyung, you’re making a mess", jaemin clicks his tongue mockingly and thrusts his cock deep in doyoung's throat, making him gag and drool harder. 

doyoung whimpers as jaemin starts fucking in between his lips in rapid moves, and he cries out around his cock when jeno lifts up his leg and puts it on his shoulder, changing the angle. his thrusts become faster as he feels doyoung's ass clenching, and he almost growls, watching doyoung's hole eagerly engulfing his thick cock, while doyoung can't control his voice anymore, he whimpers shamelessly, sending vibration to jaemin's cock and working his tongue the best he can.

"i want to cum in your mouth, hyung", jaemin says quietly, and after doyoung nods impatiently a few times, jaemin pulls away, leaving just a tip in doyoung's mouth and strokes himself several times to orgasm. doyoung drops his jaw letting jaemin fill his mouth without spilling a drop, and then swallows everything, closing his eyes. jaemin rolls off him and lies down beside, panting slightly, and clings to him, planting small kisses to doyoung's neck and whispering thank you-s, nosing over his hair.

jeno smiles at them and speeds up his thrusts to make doyoung whine loudly and grab on the headboard.

"do you like the way your favourite dongsaeng fucks you?" jaemin asks him, turning his tired gaze to see jeno pounding doyoung's hole, and doyoung locks his eyes with jeno's, his chest rising erratically.

"yes, i like it", he breathes out, encouraging jeno by tightening his ass, and jeno groans and begins pounding into him rough and deep, reaching doyoung's prostate with every rough thrust.

"do you like his cock wrecking your ass?" jaemin grins, and doyoung has to grit his teeth to answer.

"i'll wash your mouth with soap", he threatens, shutting his eyes, because jeno now moves into him so fast that the bed starts shaking.

"yeah, but not before you cum, hyung", jaemin laughs before he sits up to lean over doyoung's cock and take it in his mouth, giving it a hard suck. doyoung cries out, his hips jerk up, while jeno fucks into his ass at a crazy speed, and cums, his toes curling and thighs trembling. he painfully grabs his hands on jaemins hair, as he suck on him through his orgasm, and whimpers in a low voice as jeno is still pounding his clenching hole.

"i'm close, hyung", jeno breathes out, kissing doyoung's ankle and watching jaemin snuggling to doyoung's body. doyoung looks at jeno with half-lidded gaze and then clenches his ass so tightly, that jeno shuts his eyes, moaning 'fuck-fuck-fuck' and cums inside doyoung without a warning. it takes him a few moments to realize that he filled doyoung's hole with his sperm, and his eyes go wide.

"oh god, hyung, i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to... " he trails, but doyoung just chuckles and reaches his hand to pat jeno's sweaty hair.

"it's okay", he says, smiling, but jeno still feels guilty, so he takes off his shirt and carefully cleans doyoung between his legs. he then throws it on the floor and climbs to lie down next to doyoung's other side. jaemin's already fallen asleep, his breath silent, and jeno covers them all with a blanket.

"i hope you don't mind if we sleep with you tonight, hyung", he asks shyly, and doyoung wraps his arm around him in agreement.

jeno closes his eyes and takes a long breath. he's almost sunk into slumber, but then he remembers something and quickly opens his eyes.

"hyung", he whispers, and doyoung hums, opening his eyes slowly. "did you feel good?" he asks, giving him a genuinely concerned look, but doyoung just laughs silently. he lifts up a bit, stares attentively in jeno's face and then leans closer to give jeno a soft chaste kiss.

"i felt good", he says in his lips and then smiles, lying back, and brings jeno closer. jeno places his head on doyoung's chest and sighs, contented, before closing his eyes and drifting off to a deep sleep.


End file.
